My Broken Heart
by MyBrokenHeart123
Summary: This is just like Divergent, but with a twist. All the characters are now in high school and in modern time. Not to much Fluff for readers who hate fluff, but a good amount for people who love it.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Divergent**

* * *

**Point Of View Tris**

"Beatris, wake up!" There goes my alarm clock. Caleb.

My first day at a new school, without all of my friends, plus a new country. We just came from Europe. Not looking forward to this. "Caleb, I going too, just give me five more minutes." I say.

"Fine then i'm not driving you!" He yells. He knows mom and dad finally got me a car, but keeps forgetting.

"I have my own car!" I yell back. I get up and open my door, but an annoyed Caleb is at my door when I open it.

I slam the door back in his face before he can speak._ Okay know that that out of the way, what to wear and what to pack._ The school has dorms so we stay for the entire school year.

I end up wearing a gray blows with a dark gray pant, and the shoes were black flats. I go to the bathroom, still alert for Caleb, and put the only makeup that I have, on. My parents only let me have gray cloths and a little bit of makeup.

I look at the clock. _Oh crap!_ I run down stairs and grab and apple and head straight out side and to my car. Its a red Mustang. I hop in and head for school.

Right on time and an entire hour early. That means I can start moving in.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Divergent. Poor me.**

* * *

**Point Of View Tris**

Finally I finished decorating my dorm room, put all my clothes away, grabbed some real breakfast, and taken a shower. And when I got out of the shower all I see is a mountain of clothes, makeup, and other items.

"Hi!" Says a high pitched voice from behind the pile. I try to look above the pile but i'm not tall and it seems like the pile is touching the ceiling.

Finally a pretty girl comes from the back of the pile wearing a black tight dress with heels.

"Hi, my name is, um, Tris." I say holding out a hand.

"Are you sure, because it doesn't sound like it." Says the girl. _Really, real smart Tris._ I think

"Ya, what about you?" I ask trying to get the attention off of me.

"Oh, i'm Christina." She says. Christina looks down at my hand and I realise that its still out. I pull it back quickly.

"Need help with your" I pause looking at the pile of stuff that looks like its going to fall any minute. "Your stuff." I finally finish and look back at her.

"Oh thats not all my stuff, but ya, I would like some help." Say Christina "I'll get the other bags." I realise that she said bags. _Thats not all her stuff!_ I think to myself.

Finally she comes back with 5 more big suitcases full to the top.

"There, ready to start?" She asks. _What have I gotten myself into?_

Finally we got all the clothes put away before our final hour was up. _Wow that girl has a lot of clothing. _

"Can I have you phone number?" She asks. I take out my sucky phone and tell her the number.

"345-2390." I answer. Before I could put my phone back into my pocket I already got a text. I read it in my head. _We need to go shopping. Plus I saw you closet. Bare! No high heels! That a crime! _I before I could look at her she starts to speak.

"OMG, look at the time!" Before I can look at the time, she is already pulling me out the door.

**This was a boring and short chapter, I know, but I did my best. I'm on a writers block! I need ideas. P.S. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Divergent, but I wish**

* * *

**Point Of View Tris**

"Where are we going!" I practically scream. Christina stops for a moment and opens her mouth to speak.

"To LUNCH!" She answers with a _Duh why else did you think I was dragging you_ look. And I return it with a _How was I supposed to know _look.

After me and Christina are finished with our stare down which she wins. _Ugggg._ We continue to head to lunch, with her dragging me again. _Ugggg again!_

Finally when we reach lunch, we find an open table and sit down.

After we got our lunch and a brown headed boy asks if he and his friends can sit with us. I look at him slowly but before I can say um sorry but no. But someone is already answering.

"Ya!" Answers a very nervous Christina. I roll my eyes, with the _you need to grow up look_ on my face.

"So whats your guys names?" I ask curiously.

"Oh, well, Thats Will the annoying," He points to an angry dark brown haired boy who gives him a, too hard to be friendly punch to the shoulder. "Ow, Will! Know as I was saying, Thats Al," He points to a red headed boy who looks like a nice guy. "Oh, and now the best of all! The handsome Uriah!" Wow he just complimented himself.

"Well nice to meet you." I say. I was about to open my mouth to speak again before Uriah starts to yell.

"Hey bro, come meet the new girls!" Christina stomps on his foot. "OWW!" He says. "That hurt!" He says as he tries to make a pouty face but a smile wins.

"So who here just dumped my little bro?" Says a older boy who happens to look like the great Uriah. I was forced to watch a punched to the stomach.

"Zeke!" Yells an annoyed Uriah "I did not just get dumped!" This time when he is about to punch his brother Zeke starts all out tickling him.

Whall the tickling war was going on I took a step back to avoid being tickled by ran into boy the same height as Zeke. I look at him and start to speak. "Oh sorry." I looked into his big blue eyes and quickly looked down.

"What ever. Zeke lets go find a table." He says directing his attention towards Zeke. So I sit back down.

"Do we half to?" Says a pouty faced Zeke. The boy nods.

"Okay." He says as he walks away. "Oh almost forgot to tell the ladies about the party at my place. Be there." He says as he walks away.

"Zeke I was supposed to tell them. You stole my thunder!" Says Uriah. Me and Christina let giggles out. He turns toward us and we look down.

So I try to change the conversation. "Hey you guys ready to chose your big school group?" I ask them.

I get a lot of no and ya. "Wait what if i'm in a different faction!" Says a freaking out Christina.

"Calm down you get to watch us." Says Will.

**(Page Break)**

"Beatrice Prior!" They yell. _I half to chose the group that i'm in for the rest of the year! They are __Abnegation (The Selfless), Erudite (The Intelligent),__ Dauntless (The Brave), Amity (The Peaceful), Candor (The Honest). _I walk up to chose.

"Well what's you chose?" He asks me quietly. I think, Then I got it.

"Dauntless." I whisper.

"What is that?" He asks

"Dauntless!" I say.

"Yell it to the world!" Hey says back.

"DAUNTLESS!" I practically scream. After that I'll I can hear are cheers.

I'm now Dauntless. But I realize that brother is Erudite, I will not see him for the rest of the school year.


	4. Chapter 4

**I would like to thank the people who have reviewed. Here they are in order. **

**alexbellefan**

**FandomZZ**

**LLM99**

**I still don't own Divergent. Maybe I can buy it from her?**

* * *

**Point Of View Tris**

As I head back to my dorm, I hear running behind me.

"TRIS!" Yells a panting Christina. "We are in the same group!" I weakly smile. _By the time the school year ends my mom, dad, and brother will not recognize me!_

"Hello earth to Tris?" She says waving a hand in front of my face.

"Ya?" I answer and my reply is a soft slap to the face.

"Hello I'm standing right here!" She says. "Ohh, lets go shopping. A sigh escapes my mouth because I knew that this was coming.

"Um, no thanks." I try to run but she has a grip on my arm.

"Nope, you're coming with me!" She says dragging me to the elevator.

Finally we reach the main floor. As me and Christina get off I bump into someone, as I began to say sorry I realize who it is.

**Flashback**

"Oh sorry." I looked into his big blue eyes and quickly looked down.

"What ever. Zeke lets go find a table." He says directing his attention towards Zeke. So I sit back down.

"Do we half to?" Says a pouty faced Zeke. The boy nods.

"Okay." He says as he walks away. "Oh almost forgot to tell the ladies about the party at my place. Be there." He says as he walks away.

**End Of Flashback**

"Oh sorry." I say. I look into his big navy blue eyes.

"Watch where you're going!" He says rudely. I look over at walking Christina who had a coffee and who walked behind him.

"Watch what you are saying to my BFF!" She yells as she pours her coffee over his head. At this point the entire school is watching, so I grab Christinas arm (Just like she was did to me) and dragged her out.

When we finally get outside I started to speak. "What. The. Heck!"

"Um, Tris." She says

"Dude, we have know idea how he and his friend are going to get us back for that!"

"Tris! Watch out!" She yells. But it was too late. I end up with coffee all over myself, and turn to find that he did it.

I had had enough of all of this so I kicked him where it really hurts. He doubled over, and I punched him in the face. "Don't mess with us!" I yell and I walk away with Christina following.

"Wow, Tris you're a fighter." Say a amused Christina. "And now we half to go shopping to get you more outfits!"

But Before I could answer we were already at a store called JCpenney. _My luck._

"What are we looking for first?"I asked, but she was looking at me like I was stupid

"An outfit for the party! Duh" She replies. _Oh, I forgot._ I think to myself.

"Okay." I reply with my _Lets Get This Over With _Face on.

**(Sorry But I suck at writing shopping scenes.)**

Finally I find a tight black dress with no sleeves, that I think shows way too much skin and Christina is wearing a black dress like mine, but it has red roses on it. And after that Christina Bought me like 5 pairs of high heels, and got herself 3, because she already got 157 in her small closet that was about to explode. We also got me about, like a closet full of shirts and pants, plus shoes to match every pair.

"Can I do your makeup?" She asked me, but I thought she just meant like coverup or some lipstick. But when I saw her get her 5 toats of makeup out I knew I was wrong.

"Okay, foundation?" She said to herself, "Oh there it is!" She covers my face and, makes it look like I don't have a face, _wow foundation is strange_.

Finally we are done and i'm wearing load of eyeshadow and blush. She also curled my hair. Wow _Even I half to emit this looks good._

"Wow, Tris you look great!" Says an excited Christina.

"I could tell you the same thing!" I reply.

"Wait, we have like 30 minutes left till the party. Want to go early?" By now I know it does not matter with my opinion. But since she is looking at me for an answer so I tell her.

"No, remember the coffee dude. He is Zeke's friend." I tell her.

"Oh, ya! I can't wait to see his face!" _Oh no please don't. "_Lets go!" _Oh, man!_

"Okay." I say trying to hide my disappoint.

"Lets go" She says starting to drag me. _Oh, not dragging again._

* * *

**Thank you to all that Just finished reading this. As you can see I am trying to make the chapters longer, but I wanted to have party chapter, and you will see why soon. And if you have any ideas for the party, please tell me! #Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know we all love truth or dare with Toby :) **

**DIVERGENT STYLE! I hope you love it ;) and it has Toby's point of view. And FLUFF! EVERYONE LOVES THAT FLUFF!**

**P.S. I still wish I owned Divergent.**

**Point Of View Tris**

"Here we are." She says. I give her my _I'm going to kill you_ look. "Tris calm down!" I roll my eyes at her.

I want to say lets ditch, but something else comes out. "Lets just do this." I just surprised myself.

She starts to knock. Finally the door opens and I can already smell the alcohol in Zeke's breath.

"Hi ladies!" He says. _Ugggg i'm going to go insane with that smell. _"Hey Four looks who is here!"

I can't believe this, OMG! I can't believe it! The coffee boy is Four! Me and Christina giggle, but his glare quiets us.

"You girls are earl…" Zeke stops and thinks. "Are you?"

"Are we what?" I ask him and he shakes his head.

"Zeke can I talk to you?" Asks Four. I giggle again, but stop. _What if he asks Zeke to kick me out? _Oh, NO!

**Point Of View Four**

"Ya Four, buddy whats up?" Zeke asks after we walk away. _That girl Tris._

"That girl Tris, well…." I pause. "Is something." I finish. _She is not supposed to fight back!_

"Yes, she is. But I think Uriah likes her." I roll my eyes at this, because he says that about every new girl. "So is that all?" I nod."Okay then lets get back to the early birds."

When we get back me and Zeke find not just Tris and Christina, but everyone has showed up.

"Sorry Zeke. We opened the door." Says Tris. _Why is she so nervous?_

"Whatever." I say in her face to try to show her who is boss, but get something in return. A slap. _Man this girl is too hard to figure out!_

**Point Of View Tris**

I stand there as Four stands still. _A girl just showed him who is boss!_

"Well you guys want to play spin the bottle and play Candor or Dauntless?" Yells Zeke standing on a table.

"Candor or Dauntless!" we all yell, but a few don't answer.

The people who end up playing are me, Christina, Uriah, Will, Al, Molly, Peter, Eric, Lauren, Shauna, Zeke, and Four.

"So what are the rules?" I ask.

"Well Candor is truth and dauntless is dare. If you refuse to answer a truth or a dare you must take an item of clothing off. Shoes and socks don't count." Zeke answers.

"So who is going first?" I ask.

"Me!" Yells Uriah. "Zeke, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless, duh!" Zeke answers.

"I dare you to eat an entire thing of mustard!"

As Uriah goes and get mustard I notice that he got spicy mustard. _This will be interesting, and I was right. _Zeke chugged it. But ran to the bathroom yelling "Uriah!"

When he finally got back he turn to me. "Tris Candor or Dauntless?

"Dauntless." I reply.

"Sing the song 'Detention' by the school gyrls to Uriah."

"Okay." I get up. "Get the karaoke machine!" I yell

"Finally he comes back with it and hits play.

So I start.

"_Only been fourteen days since I met him_

_I've been trying thirteen days to forget him_

_But we're stuck together like the up and the seven_

_Feels like something bit me _

_And I think I like the venom_

_My friends all say he's trouble_

_Put him on my myspace_

_Comments double, double, double, double_

_Why they trying to burst my bubble?_

_Don't they know I just can't leave him alone?"_

I walk over to Uriah and snap my finger in his face.

"_So tell me what I got to do_

_To get this boy's attention_

_Now I'm in trouble_

_From the text message I sent him_

_Only just one more thing _

_That I forgot to mention_

_Where'd you meet him?_

_I met him in detention_

_I met him, I met him, I met him_

_I met him in detention_

_I met him, I met him, I met him_

_I met him in detention"_

I give Uriah a mini hug.

"_Six classes a day, not a single one with him_

_Tell me, how am I supposed to have fun with him?_

_Always was a good girl, now I've gone bad_

_Interrupting teachers in the middle of the class_

_Fighting back a smile but she gave me that slip_

_Money in the back that I'm leaning on that trip_

_When mom and dad find out they're gonna flip_

_Don't they know I just can't leave him alone?"_

I let go of Uriah and shake it.

"_So tell me what I got to do_

_To get this boy's attention_

_Now I'm in trouble_

_From the text message I sent him_

_Only just one more thing _

_That I forgot to mention_

_Where'd you meet him?_

_I met him in detention_

_I met him, I met him, I met him_

_I met him in detention_

_I met him, I met him, I met him_

_I met him in detention"_

I stop shaking it and grab Uriah's hand and dance while I continue to sing.

"_Tell me what I gotta do do do do, detention_

_Now I'm in trouble trouble, message I sent him_

_Only just one more thing thing, thing to mention_

_Where'd you meet him? I met him in detention"_

I giggle at Uriah's dance moves.

"_So tell me what I got to do_

_To get this boy's attention_

_Now I'm in trouble_

_From the text message I sent him_

_Only just one more thing _

_That I forgot to mention_

_Where'd you meet him?_

_I met him in detention_

_I met him, I met him, I met him_

_I met him in detention I met him, I met him, I met him_

_I met him in detention"_

Finally i'm done. and I sit back down._ But I got some payback to give out. _"Four, Candor or Dauntless." He looks surprised that I spoke to him. _Wow he is stupid._

"Um, Dauntless." _Good!_ Is all I can think.

"I dare you to egg Drew's dorm's door and when he walks out say 'Happy Birthday'." When I'm done speaking his mouth is wide open. I start to giggle as he gets up. I take out my phone, grab eggs and follow him.

Finally we reach the door and I hand him the eggs and start to record.

Almost as once Drew comes out and Four says "Happy Birthday Drew!"

When we get back Four is covered in egg. He sits down and says "Christina, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor." She replies.

"PussyCake!" Yells Uriah. We all giggle. "I'm bring it back!"

"Who do you have a crush on?"

She mumbles something.

"What?"

"Will!" She yells. Will looks at her in shock. "Tris you know the question!"

"Dauntless!" I reply.

"Do the mocalona."

"Okay." I say.

After 10 minutes everyone is half striped. _This is so weird!_

"Tris, Candor or Dauntless?" Asks Zeke.

"Dauntless!"

"I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven with Four!" _No, NO!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Guys I can't believe how many people who have read my story. But I want opinions and Ideas, because the chapter that awaits you was hard to write. ;) **

**Plus I got bored when I take about the wig ;)**

****Point Of View Tris****

"What!" I say. I hear giggles all around me. _NO, NO!_

"You half to unless you want to show some more, skin!" Yells Peter. _Man do I hate them!_

"Fine! Fine!" Is what I say. As I stand up, Four looks like he is going to burst as he follows me!

**(-Page Break-)**

When we finally reach the room and I shut the door. Four starts to look green. _Don't vomit on me!_ Is all I think. "Most people kiss or talk. So we can just talk." He says.

"Ya, so I have a question for you." I pause and look in his navy blue eyes. "Why did you pour coffee on me! Christina did it to you! Not. Me." After I finish speaking four is still silent. "Well?" I say.

"Um, pass." I roll my eyes.

"There is no passes just answers!" I rely.

We just sit there for the rest of the time. Until Zeke come in to get us. _Finally that was acwered. Now payback time!_

After I sit down I ask. "Zeke, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Man, I just went! But Dauntless!"

"I dare you to," I pause."to let everyone give you a makeover, plus clothes and go to the main floor and say 'I'm going to have Uriah babies!' Then come back here." Everyone giggles.

"Okay." Is all he says.

**(-Page Break-)**

When we are done Zeke looks like a girl, wig and all.

"Well I would love to stay and be laughed at, I have somewhere else to be laughed at." All he gets out of us is giggles. "Bye!" He says as he leaves.

"What do you want to do while we wait for him?" I ask everyone.

"Twister!" Everyone yells.

**(One game of twister later)**

When Zeke comes back he looks like he is about to pass out. He is covered in coffee and had a black eye.

"What happened?" I ask

"Lynn." Is all he says before he passes out.

**If you can tell I got very lazy at the end of this chapter. Because I got board. I will post the next chapter after I get 30 reviews. Sorry for all that love this story, but it has been 3 days and I'm already bored. So please review. If you do you get Dauntless Cake!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy? I hope! Everyone wanted me to continue! Here it is. Poor ZEKE!**

**Do I own popcorn or Divergent. Well, popcorn.**

**Point Of View Zeke**

As I start to wake up everyone was surrounding me and I was in the hospital. And there was Lynn.

"Sorry, Zeke." She says quietly. I roll my eyes and say.

"Well thanks for almost throwing me into the river!" She looks down.

"I was worried about Marlene and Uriah." She says louder than a whisper but quieter that a yell.

Marlene punches her in the stomach and Uriah is in shock.

"What!" Yells Marlene. She runs out of the room.

"Marlene wait!" Uriah yells while running after her.

I look at Lynn in shock as I began to pass out again.

**Point Of View Uriah**

_Oh no!_

Marlene was right next to the rapid river!

"NO!" I yell as she starts to pull herself over. I have tears in my eyes.

"Why, give me one good reason!" She yells. _Oh Marlene!_ **(Man I love drama!)**

"We need you!" I practically scream! "I need you." I say.

Her eyes widen.

"You don't need me! You like Tris!" She screams at me.

"I like you!" I scream back! "Tris is just another girl!"

I run over as she starts to jump.

I grab her hand.

"No! Your not leaving me!" I scream at her as the tears fall.

"Let me fall!" She yells. _Why Marlene!_

"NO!" Yell back. "I'll never let go."

She tries to tug away from me.

"If you're jumping," I pause as I go over the railing. "I jump too."

Marlene is in shock as look in her eyes.

"No, you have a life." Marlene says quietly.

"So do you!"

"No I lost it when my dad died." She looks at me sadly. "He was the only one who cared."

"I care!" I scream. "Look at me." I say in tears. Trying to meet her eyes. "LOOK AT ME!" I yell to the sky. _Why!_

"NO!" She screams back. "You're just like Zeke." Spitting his name at me like venom.

"NO I"M NOT! I scream again! "I like you!" I whisper.

"NO, you don't!" She says back.

"How many times do I half to tell you it!" I scream at her. "I LIKE YOU! I LIKE YOU!. I pause. "I LOVE YOU!" I scream at her.

She escapes my hold and jumps. "NO!" I scream. _Why?_

I hear the splash as she hits the rapid water.

"WHY!" I scream.

**Point Of View Four**

As I look out the window I see the worst sight in the world.

Marlene jumping.

"GUYS!" I scream at them.

"What?" They reply. _Are they dumb?_

"Marlene jumped." I try to say calmly.

Tris and Lynn go running out the door as I walk slowly.

**Point Of View Uriah**

_Is it my fault? Hell ya! _**(Mind my language.)**

As the other approach running over I start to slip.

"Help!" I yell, but my voice was drowned by the water. _I'm going to die!_

I slip and go into the unknown.

**Well… How was the, um drama? Like it hate it? Want Uriah to survive? Want it to be Four and Tris? Want Marlene to survive? Want Peter to be a trouble maker? YOU CHOSE! #REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

**So guys I understand. (Not really) I will have FourTris and No trouble maker and survivors.**

**Point Of View Marlene**

I wake up in a dark room and I can't see and I feel strange. _Where am I, what is this._

Then it hit me. _I jumped_!

"Marlene!" I hear a yell. _How? I'm dead right?_

"Has Marlene woke up yet." Another voice asked. _Am I dead?_

Lynn goes running through the door.

"You have woke up!" She says happily.

"Where is Uriah?" I whisper.

"Oh." She says softly. "He is in a coma."

I get up quickly, but fall back down.

"I'll get you a wheelchair."

(**Page Break**)

When Lynn comes back with the wheelchair I'm able to sit in it. As Lynn pushes me to Uriah's room I feel hurt. _Whats going on…._

"Marlene is something wrong?" She asked me.

"I feel weird." Well that no a total lie. Then I pass out.

**Point Of View Tris**

I see Marlene getting put on a stretcher. _Poor girl._

I can't stand people being in pain. Then there was Uriah. He was trying to get her not to jump, but she was too far gone. _Weird._

"What's wrong?" A calm voice says from behind me. I spin around to find Four.

"Nothing, just." I walk away. _How can he be so calm?_

**Point Of View Four**

I watch Tris walk away. _What did I do know?_

I run after her, but as soon as she sees me she sprints.

But I can run fast I catch up with her and catch her arm. She stares at me like I kicked a puppy.

"What do you want!" She yells at me.

I roll my eyes.

"Uriah woke up from his coma!"

After I speak she goes off running toward Uriah's room.

**Point Of View Uriah**

"Zeke?" I ask into the darkness.

"Bro, I'm here!" He replies.

"Good night." I tell him.

"NO!" He screams at me.

"What?" I open my eyes. I'm in a hospital. _I thought I was dead._

"I thought I lost you." He whispers to me.

"I slipped." Is all I say before I fall back asleep.

**Point Of View Lynn**

"Whats wrong with her?" I ask the doctor.

"Oh, some sort of chip is in her." She replies.

"Mrs. Matthew." I say angrily. I pull out my phone and text everyone. _There was a chip in Marlene that made her crazy and unstable. They are taking it out right now._

As I send it I hear a scream from the surgery room.


	9. Chapter 9

**My sister is making me put these in, for one reason. So I don't get in trouble with the law. I don't own Divergent!**

* * *

****Point Of View Tris****

On my way to Uriah's room I hear a blood churning scream that stops me. _That sounds like Marlene!_

I start running toward Marlenes room but nurses stop me.

"Let. Me. In!" I yell at them.

"Sorry but we found something in that patient." ONe of the doctors tell me. _WHAT!_

"Let me see her!" I scream at them.

****Point Of View Four****

As I make my way to see Marlene, I hear Tris trying to see her.

"Let ME See HER!" She screamed at them. I run over to her and pull the nurses and doctors off of her. And pull her closer to the door.

Finally we reach it and I open the door to find a sleeping Marlene.

"Here you can see Marlene." I tell her. She walks over to the chair right next to the bed.

"Bye." She tells me. _I just got here?_

"Bye." I say back and leave. _Oh crap! I forgot about school!_

I take out my phone and text everyone, _Guys. We are late to school_!

Lynn replies back.

KKLynn

See you thereMe

KKLynn

Is that all you say?Me

Ya, KK?Lynn

I put my phone down in annoyance and get on my motorcycle and head to school.

**Guys this is a fill chapter. Boring yes, but I need to set it up for the future. #Review**

**And here is the dauntless cake. Yummmmm**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know you're going to hate me for saying this but "OH MY GOSH YOU HATE THIS STORY!" But one question why are you still reading. And for the people who don't get Marlene, I am going to make a last year doc so you get what happend with the teacher, Mrs. Matthews. So hear, more of the amazing FLUFF, if you don't get what I mean. FourTris. But sorry alexbellefan, more people want trouble.**

**I don't own Divergent.**

* * *

****Point Of View Four****

Finally I got away from the hospital, everyone was down! _Poor Tris._

Tris was in my next class, I know she had left the hospital, she was walking.

I enter The science room give an angry glare then looking around for Tris, but she was not here yet. I walk up to 's desk.

"Can I use the bathroom?" I ask her and she nods.

So I started my search for the girl stuck in my mind. Tris.

****Point Of View Tris****

I was heading to school, bow wishing I brought my car. I make a turn into an ally. As I enter I hear footsteps following me. I turn around and find Peter.

"What do you want Peter?" I spit at him.

"You." I try to make a run for it, but Al and Drew were blocking my path.

"Move out of my way." I try to sound strong but fail.

Peter pushes me up against a brick wall. _What will he do to me? _

"You have two chooses, to come with me or else."

"Or what?" I spit at him.

Al and Drew grab my hands tightly. Peter put his hand over my mouth. I bit his fingers as hard as I can until I can taste the sweet taste of blood. Peter pulls his hand back quickly and I scream.

"You'll regret that." He punches my jaw and it feels like its on fire. I fall and he kicks my stomach. I hear a crack, probably one of my ribs.

"Peter." I whisper in pain.

"You." Kick "Will." Kick."Be" Kick."Sorry!" Kick. Each time he kicks I hear another crack._**So much for making it to school.**_

**Hey we all know you don't like school.**

_**Ya she does.**_

**No she doesn't.**

_Shut It guys, I don't need fan girls right now!_ After my little argument with my good/bad side I realize that Peter has his hand making its way up my shirt.

"You feel like a Twelve year old." He tells me.

"Peter stop it." Says Al. _Wow?_

**I saw that coming.**

_**No you did not!**_

**Yes I did!**

_**Did not!**_

**Did so!**

_How many times do I half to tell you guys! I bet you ten bucks if my parent found out about you they would thing I was insane._ I look around and see Drew getting beat to a pulp by some one. Four.

"Four?" I call out before everything goes black.


	11. Chapter 11

**I am sad, I am mad, I am bad, I am hurt as I say these words. I cry, I scream, I try to not breath. I am in pain, I am mentally not safe. I have tried to survive, but my bad side is right. I hurt my friends, my family hates my guts, I wish I was hidden. I have been slapped I have been whacked. I need some support. You are the only ones who care, but you are not there.**

**Guys I am sad and depressed, the only thing that makes me feel safe is this laptop. I have cut away my pain (I really have.). I want to let you know why I have not updated. That is why. Just to let you know.**

**I do not own divergent.**

****Point Of View Tris****

I wake up and everything is blurry. _Where am I?_

Then it hit me. I was attacked. Al.

I gasp. _What happened after I passed out?_

Some walks in. Four.

"Good morning, how was your rest?" He says sarcastically. I roll my eyes.

"Well I feel, and probably look like crap." I tell him.

"I wonder why?" He says rolling his eyes rudely. _What is with this guy?_

I grab the closest pillow and throw it at him. He catches it.

**Ha sucks for you!**

_**Shut up. She is the controler!**_

**Who cares!**

_****rolls eyes** I do.**_

_I thought I got rid of you guys. And how do you roll eyes in my head!_

"Tris?" I break out of my trance and look at Four.

"Ya?" I ask him.

"So will you?"

"Will I what?"

"Help me find it."

"Find what."

"Zeke!"

"Ya, okay." _Man do I feel stupid._

He stand there tapping his foot.

"Well." He says he finally says after what feels like hours.

"Well what."

"Are you stupid?"

"No, but what!"

"You really didn't listen when I was talking, did you."

"No, I didn't."

"I said, 'Can you get up and help me find Zeke!' OKAY"

I quickly get up.

"Lets go."

"Yay! Finally the queen is coming!"

"Yes, I am the queen. Guards, chop his head off." I say pointing at him.

"Whatever lets go."

**The next chapter will be posted in 3 reviews.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for the advice for all who were kind to me about it. I can't point out anyone but a guest that helped me with kind words. One because I am beginning to pre write the chapters. I love the support, it really helps. He is a list of the people who have reviewed.**

**LLM99**

**fanficfollower**

**Guestahh**

**And again I don't own divergent.**

**Point Of View Four**

As me and Tris start looking for Zeke, we find someone else. Uriah. _I am now scarred._

Uriah and Marlene, well, need to get there own apartment.

Uriah happens to share an apartment with Zeke._ Should I wake him? No way!_

He was in the room on the couch. And well. Ya. **(You know what I mean.)**

I go back over to Tris. But before I make it over there, Tris yell something to me.

"I found him!"

"Yay!"

"Wait, why did you need to find him?"

_Why did she need to ask that!_

**What Four not want to tell her that you want to talk to Zeke about her?**

_**No! He just does not want to mess up his chances with her!**_

**Than why is he so mean to her?**

_Guys really! I remember Tris speaking to fangirls in her dreams just like you. She talks in her sleep!_

"Well?" Tris askes me.

"Well," _Think fast!_ "Zeke borrowed money and I want it back." _Saved!_

"Zeke run!" She screams at him.

"WHAT! WHY!" He yells.

"FOUR WANTS HIS MONEY BACK!"

"That is pretty bad, know one question. Should I run now and give it to him later or give it to him now?"

"IDK!" _She is so cute with text talk. What am I saying!_

_**You like her don't you.**_

"Ya." I say then cover my mouth.

"Ya what?"

"Ya nothing."

"Okay, see you guys later."

"Bye." _Know what to do to get her to like me?_

_**Knew it!**_

**You knew what?**

_**Nothing.**_

_Will you guys ever shut up?_

**Do you like the fan girls and boys? Tell me. I will post another Chapter in 5 reviews.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Man I love you guys. (And dauntless Cake.)**

**P.S. I do not own divergent, but I own a lot of makeup.**

****Point Of View Tris****

"Ya." Four says covering his mouth.

"Ya what?" I ask him.

"Ya nothing."

"Okay, see you guys later." I tell them.

"Bye." Four says as I walk away._ Wow that was weird._

**Ya it was.**

_**He likes you.**_

**What are you talking about, he hates her.**

_**Team Four!**_

**Team Uriah!**

_Shut up!_ After my argument with myself I finally make it back to my dorm feeling sore.

I hop into the shower.

As I feel the hot water flowing down my back, I find Christina entering the bathroom.

"Tris! I brought you an outfit!" She yell to me.

"Okay. NOW LEAVE!" I yell at her.

When I hear the bathroom door close I turn off the water and get out._ What the heck did Christina pick out for me!_

Christina picked out a tight black dress with a sweetheart neckline. Also black high heels with silver spikes on the back.

After I put it on, well I look stunning. Still not pretty, but not ugly.

I walk out of the bathroom and Christina squeals.

"OMG! Let me do your makeup!"

"Okay, but no over the top, crazy eye shadow!" I tell her.

She pushes me down into a chair.

**(30mins of make up later)**

"Done!" Christina tells me. I look into the mirror.

"Thanks!" I tell her.

"Okay lets head to the school." She says. _Finally I can go to school._

_**And see Four.**_

_What?_

_**Umm, nothing.**_

_Kay._

**Hey next chapter in 3 reviews! Want me to kick FourTris into high gear?**


	14. Chapter 14

****Point Of View Tris****

I walk into the school building and take my school schedule out of my bag.

**Science**

**Math**

**French**

**Lunch**

**Gym**

**Chorus**

**Study Hall**

While I'm looking at my schedule Christina comes over.

"What do you have for 1st period?" She asks me.

"Well, I have Science. Do you?" I reply with another question.

"Ya, can I see you schedule?" She asks me while try to take it from me.

"Only.." I pause ."If I can see yours." She nods. We trade them. We have Science, French, and Gym together.

"So," I look at the clock and grab her wrist before she can say anything else.

"We don't want to be late!" I tell her.

But when we enter the room, we have the worst luck. We have the teacher that's last name is Matthews.

* * *

**Just to let you know, reviews help me write. And this was a fill chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

****Point Of View Tris****

"Hi girls, I'm Mrs. Matthews." She tells us. I try to fake a smile.

"Hello." Me and Cristina say insink.

I feel a glare on the back of my head and I turn around to find Four.

"Hi." He says quietly.

"Hello." I say to him rudely. When I see his hurt expression I feel a tang of guilt.

"Hey!" Zeke says while putting his arm around Four pulling him away from us. _Weird._

**_I still say he likes you!_**

**No Uriah likes her.**

_Girls, girls! They both don't like me. Well like that anyways._ I feel a tug on my shoulder. Christina.

"Lets sit together!" She tells me while dragging me towards a desk. _Why is she always dragging me?_ "Lets sit here. Me in that one." She says pointing towards a desk. "And you there." She points to the desk right next to it.

"Okay." I say sitting down. I pull out my notebook and start to doodle.

"What ya doing?" She asks me after a few minutes.

"Doodling." I tell her.

"Why are you two talking?" I hear a cold voice loud and clear. Mrs. Matthews.

"Umm… I….. Its…" I studer.

"Its what?" She askes me.

"Ummm…" I get interrupted.

"Well you see Mrs. Matthews, I was talking to Tris about how amazing her drawing was and that she should be doing art." Christina says.

"Well let me see it, Tris." She says my name like its venom. I quickly get up and walk over to her desk. I have it at my side when I reach her desk and before I can do anything she snaps "Well? Show it!" I give it to her. "Well is that something." She says. I'm shaking with worry. "What is the drawing supposed to be?"

"Its a symbol for Dauntless." I say quietly. Her frown turns to a small grin.

"I will show this to the founder of Dauntless." My heart skips a beat. _Why me?_ "Know go to your seat." I nod and walk back to my seat. Christina is in shock.

She passes me a note I grab it before Mrs. Matthews can see it.

Christina- OMG! I thought you were dead!

Me- Same here!

Christina- How?

Me- I think Caleb started school yesterday and he has her.

Christina- Wow.

The bell rings. Class is finally over. I grab my stuff and head out of the room. I go to my locker and put it my science book away and grab my math one.

Before I can shut my locker I feel a hand around my waist. I turn to find Peter.

"Hey babe." He flirts and I roll my eyes.

"Peter get you hand off me." I tell him. He comes closer.

"Make me." His breath smells like alcohol. I try to squirm away.

"Stop!" I yell at him.

"No." He tells me.

"Get off of her." Says a deep voice. Four.

"Come and join the fun Four." Says Peter.

"No way!" Peters grip gets tighter and he digs his nails into my skin and blood comes out. I let out a grunt of pain.

"Stop" Four yells walking over towards him. Peter stops and runs. I did not realize how much pain i was in till I fell to the ground. I feel something pick me up. _I hope that that's not Peter. Will there be a day that I will not be in pain._

I pass out with blood all over.


	16. Chapter 16

I wake up in a room on a bunk bed. I try to sit up but I grut in pain. I look around at my surroundings. I see something on a wall. 'Fear God Alone'. I sit up. I feel my waist. Blood. Then I remember. Peter. Locker. Pain. More fangirls. I half smile half frown. I survived. But realised I have no idea where I am. Peter could have locked me up somewhere! I struggle to get up onto my feet, to escape wherever I am. I push to get off the bed. Big mistake. I fall on my bad waist. I quickly cover my mouth, muffling a scream. I look around hoping that no one could hear me. Footsteps. I could hear footsteps coming closer. With each step I heard my heartbeat got louder and louder and louder, until it stop. The footsteps. They stopped. The door started slowly opening. I wanted to scream, to run, for it to all be a dream and I'm back at my house in Europe. I close my eyes, begging the world to let me live. For me to be alright.

"Please." I whisper so quietly that it was silent. I feel a hand on my shoulder. My eyes quickly open. I see a male figure. To blurry to make out.

I quickly got off the ground, ignoring the pain. I'm finally standing and I run for the door. The figure does not even try to follow me. I fall to the ground close to the door with a thump. The figure comes running. I try my best to scream, but my voice is too scratchy. The figure picks me up and carries me back to the bunk bed and sets be down slowly and carefully. This could not be Peter. Its too calm. Zeke no. Uriah maybe. Four?

"Four?" I say out loud.

"Yes." It was Four. I hug him.

"Thank you. Thank you." I repeat over and over again. My vision starts to clear and I see his beautiful navy blue eyes. and his dark, rich,brown, hair. They are a perfect combination.

I could not help my self. I leaned in and kissed him. He stiffened then relaxed and kisses back. We both pull away at the same time and I start to fall asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**(And I'm a girl so ya don't know how this works, and ya I have only have had one boyfriend.)**

**Point Of View Four**

I can't believe this she kissed me, and I kissed her back! I look at her and she looks embarrassed.

"So? Do you want me to take you back to your dorm?" I ask her. She nods and tries to get back up. "Let me help." I take her hand and help her up. She gives me a weak smile. Should I ask her right now? I don't know.

"Thanks again." She tells me. I will, but what if she says no? Oh girls they are so hard to understand.

"Umm, Tris can I ask you something?" I ask her.

"Ya, of course." She replies. I feel like I'm dripping sweet.

"Umm, would you," I pause and look into her almost gray looking eyes. "Like to go out sometime." She seems in shock, is that bad?

For a few minutes she doesn't reply and I hold my breath.

"Ya, sure." She says finally, still in shock. Wait she said yes! She said yes!

When we get to her dorm she kisses me on the cheek and happiness fills me.

"See ya Four." She says.

"See ya." I say back and walk back to my dorm. On my way there I take a turn to head towards Zeke's dorm. I just hope that Uriah's not there.

When I get there I find Zeke on the couch with a bowl full of popcorn. I slowly come up behind him.

"Zeke!" I scream into his ear and he jumps, spilling all of his popcorn.

"Dude, I was going to eat that!" He yells at me. I start to laugh and I can't stop.

"Can I talk to you?" I ask him and he nods. "Well,"


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the wait, Writers block. Well no more wait! HERE IT IS!**

* * *

**Tris' P.O.V**

"Chris!" I shout as I enter our room. "CHRIS!" I repeat.

"What?" I hear her high pitched voice say. Soon she comes out of the bathroom.

"MeandFourkissed, itlikecameoutofnowhereandnowIdon'tknowwhattothink!" I say quickly. She looks at me in confusion.

"What was that?"

I take a big breath. "Me and Four kissed, it like came out of nowhere and now I don't know what to think!" I say running out of air. She looks at me in shock. "What?" I ask her.

"Four, kissed you?" She asks. I nod. "I heard he never kisses girls and plays hard to get!" She squeals and starts to jump.

"Please don't tell me it means your going to drag me shopping?" I say as a question.

"Yep," She says grabbing my hand and starts to drag me out the door. _Whats with this girl and dragging me?_ "And we are going to the mall."

"NOOO!"

* * *

**Four's P.O.V**

"What do I do? What do I say?" I say after tell Zeke what happened.

"Well..." He pauses. "Your screwed. I have no idea what you are going to do about your swagger."

"Zeke.." I mumble starting to get frustrated.

"Just see how she acts tomorrow." He tell me. _Only if it was that easy..._

* * *

**What did you think. GIVE ME IDEAS I'M CLUELESS!**


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry guys, but this is being discontinued. I'm working on Minecraft storys now and I don't have time for Divergent. Thanks for reading. And if anyone want to take on one of these storys, ask me. Thats all. Thanks for reading.


End file.
